One Look at You
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is based on a spoiler I read, and how I'd like to see it turn out. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled! And since there are some of you who don't want to be spoiled, I can't make a very good summary so please just R&R! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I think it's obvious that I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, let's just say that everyone would be way happier right now!!!!

A/N: **SPOILER ALERT!!! **Don't read this story if you don't want to be spoiled on the show!!!! This is based on a huge and awful spoiler!!!

A/N 2: I'm working on I Wish I May I Wish I Might, but it's difficult. A lot's going on and this is just to keep you occupied during this rough time of bad Gilmore Girls.

**Don't worry, this is a major LL! I hate Christopher just as much as everyone, probably more!**

JJJJJJJJJ

Rory was asleep in her and Logan's apartment when the phone rang.

"Bite me." Rory said answering the phone still half asleep.

"Rory, I have something major to tell you." A hasty Lorelai spoke into the phone.

"Unless it's something about the Bangles going on tour, then I don't want to hear it."

"Christopher and I are eloping." Lorelai spoke quickly into the phone.

"WHAT!!" Rory yelled while she fell out of her bed.

"And as a wedding present you are getting me a new set of ears, because these ones are officially worthless." Lorelai joked.

"I can't believe your marrying _him_." Rory said. "I've got to be dreaming." Rory pinched herself. "Ow…nope, not dreaming."

"Rory, we're heading to Vegas in the morning, and I need you there as my maid of honor. And I know you aren't really Miss "This-is-great" on me and Chris being together, but I really need you to be there."

"…fine." Rory sighed defeated.

"Thanks hon, your plane leaves at 9am tomorrow morning." Lorelai said.

"_NINE! _You couldn't have at least made it at eleven?"

"Hey! You've got the late flight, mine's at seven. Chris and I have to be there early so that we can get everything ready. By babe, I love you." Lorelai said

"Sure you do. Making me get up before ten, yeah that's love."

"Bye" Lorelai said.

"Bye" And Rory hung up the phone.

Little did Lorelai know, her daughter had a plan.

JJJJJJJJ

Rory drove a half hour to the Diner and got there around two in the morning.

She jumped out of her car and began pounding on the diner's door.

"Luke!" She yelled still pounding.

Luke opened the window and looked out.

"What the he-Rory?" Luke asked shocked.

"Luke, get down here and open this door! I need to talk to you and it's extremely important."

A few seconds later, Luke came down the stairs and opened the door for Rory.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, is Lorelai okay?" Luke asked panicked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rory said going into the diner and sitting on a stool.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here, then?" Luke asked.

"…Mom's getting married tomorrow. She's eloping with Christopher to Las Vegas."

Luke looked down at the ground, trying not to let Rory see how much this was killing him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked meeting Rory's gaze.

"I don't want her marrying Christopher any more than you do. Which is why, I need your help." Rory said with a hint of a smile.

"Rory, no." Luke said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, Luke. You have to help me. Mom's making a huge mistake marrying Christopher." Rory pleaded with Luke.

"Rory, it's your mom's decision. If she's happy with Chris then she should marry him. I just want her to be happy." Luke said.

"But Luke! She's not happy. She wants you!"

"Well she sure did have a funny way of showing it." Luke concluded.

"Listen, I know what mom did hurt you, but you love her. Just forgive her and move on. It's the only way you'll both get what you really want."

"What about you? Are you sure you want to pass up a chance at having your real family together?" Luke asked her.

"Of course I want my real family to be together. That's why I'm here." Rory smiled up at Luke.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"YES! Okay, your plane leaves at nine in the morning." Rory said jumping off of the stool, giving him a quick hug, and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Rory. How do you know this is going to work?" Luke asked.

"Trust me, one look at you and she won't go through with it." Rory smiled and skipped out the door.

A/N: I've had this story line in my head ever since I read the spoiler that L/C get married. So I figured might as well write it down.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try and update it soon!!!

REVIEW POR FAVOR!!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I got nothing!!!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

-Hope you enjoy this chapter

JJJJJJJ

Rory had left for the airport at eight in the morning with conformation that her mother and Christopher had left for Vegas the hour before.

When she arrived at the airport she made her way through the security checks. And found Luke waiting for her on the other side. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey!" Rory said greeting him with a hug which Luke returned.

"Hey."

"Nervous?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Uh, no, no…alright, yes. I'm freaking out here. I'm probably going to get there, make a complete fool out of myself, and come back to Stars Hollow with absolutely nothing. No Lorelai, no dignity…Why'd I let you talk me into this in the first place?" Luke asked.

"I have my ways." Rory said smiling.

"Ah yes, the pouting." Luke said.

"Oh no, my secret weapon has been exposed. Now I have to go live in a dark cave for the rest of my life for fear of embarrassment." Rory joked. "Come on Luke, you'll be fine. No worries." Rory said confidently.

"Right." Luke said.

"_Flight 3B to Las Vegas is boarding now." _A lady said over the intercom.

"That's us" Rory said hurried off.

JJJJJJJJJ

**STARS HOLLOW:**

All the town's folk were outside the diner looking at the sign that Luke had put on the door.

"_GONE FISHING" _

"Maybe he finally had enough of Lorelai flaunting her and Christopher's relationship." Bootsy voiced.

"Maybe he really is just going fishing." Lulu thought aloud.

Then Babette piped in, "Well, apparently, East Side Tilli was out walking her new puppy, Chihuahua (A/N: SP). You know those things. You have to take them out every five minutes so they won't pee on the carpet. Anyways, she was taking out her dog and saw Rory in front of the diner making a huge fus, throwing rocks at the window and what not. Then Luke answered the door and invited her in. So of course, Tilli went to get a closer look, and she can read lips, and apparently Luke's going to go ask Lorelai to elope with him to Vegas." Babette concluded in her raspy voice.

"Nooo." Shocked people from Stars Hollow said.

"I know!!" Babette said.

Everyone continued talking amongst themselves until they heard the loud voice of Miss Patty's break through.

"Well, what are we all sitting here for? It looks like we've got a wedding to go to!!" Miss Patty shouted.

Everyone conquered and with that, stay tuned for Stars Hollow in Vegas.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so short, but I guess it's better than nothing. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I know you guys think that I'm gonna come in here one day and tell you that I have over thrown Dave Rosenthal, and now am the head writer of Gilmore Girls, and guess what, that day is today!!! I now officially own Gilmore Girls!!! (Mini-wave in celebration of me). Just kidding, take away everything that I just wrote up there, and then you've got what I own. Oh, but keep the mini-wave please. Those are always fun!!

A/N: Hey!!! I can't believe I've gotten all of these reviews!!!! I didn't think that people would like this story that much!!! I'm glad you all do!!!

A/N: Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!

JJJJJJJJJ

By four o'clock, Luke and Rory officially arrived in the great Las Vegas.

"Hey Rory, I know that Las Vegas is the city that never sleeps, but I think I'm gonna go to the hotel and take a nap. Flying kind of tired me out." Luke said.

"Oh yeah, sure. We've still got about three hours before the ceremony from hell starts, so you've got time." Rory said.

"Okay, I'll take a cab over, will you be okay?" Luke asked concerned for Rory's safety.

"I'm fine, Luke. I'm just gonna hang out, see the sights. I'll probably get a dress for tonight or something. Trust me, I'll be fine." Rory said and smiled at Luke's protectiveness. Christopher has never been there for her like Luke has. Luke has done so much for her, and this is the least she could do for him. Give him his chance for his middle with Lorelai.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll come and get you, and we'll drive over to the chapel together." Rory said.

"Yeah, I'm in the room right next to yours, right?" Luke asked.

"Yep. Bye." Rory said to Luke and giving him a quick hug.

"See ya." Luke said.

JJJJJJJJ

Luke arrived at the hotel and quickly checked in. He was walking towards the elevator and casually looking around when he saw Lorelai and Christopher at the bar. He carefully watched Lorelai's eyes. If she was truly happy, then he would go.

He watched them talk and he saw Lorelai laugh a couple of times. Then, Christopher's cell phone rang and he left Lorelai alone at the table. That's when he saw it. Lorelai looked down and put her head in her hands. She wasn't happy with Christopher. There was still hope. The plan was in full-fledged swing.

A/N: DON'T HATE ME!!!! This was really just a filler chapter before it starts getting good!!! I didn't have time to really go into a lot of detail, but I wanted to at least give you guys something, no matter how bad it might be. I should have a lot more time to write, b/c I don't have school the day after tomorrow, so I should hopefully finish this story and finish IWIMIWIM!!! Then I can start the story that I've been dying to start!!! Thanks for all your reviews, and please keep them coming!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm a billionaire and I own Gilmore Girls and all of TV!!!! (Insert evil laugh here) JK I got nothing!!!

A/N: Again, sorry last chapter was so short!!! Please don't hurt me!!!

ENJOY!!!

JJJJJJJJJ

After seeing Lorelai, Luke decided to head on up to his room. Once he got there, he showered and laid down on his bed. He was thinking about his plan to win Lorelai back when he drifted off to sleep.

_Knock Knock_

Luke awoke to loud thuds on his door. He got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and found a gleaming Rory in a gorgeous blue dress.

"Hey Luke!" Rory said ecstatic.

"Hey Rory, you look great." Luke said nicely.

"Aw, thanks Luke." Rory said entering Luke's room.

It was then that Luke noticed the Rory had something behind her back. How it took him so long to notice, he didn't know, because it was huge.

"Um…What ya got there, Rory?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Well, Luke, I'm glad you asked." Rory said mischievously.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out a jet black tux.

Luke stood there in shock. "NO!"

"Oh, come on, Luke!" Rory pleaded.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!" Luke said flailing his hands about.

Then Rory did the unthinkable…the pout.

JJJJJJJJ

Five minutes later, Luke came out of the bathroom wearing the tux. Upon seeing him, Rory let out a whistle.

"Shut up." Luke said looking down.

"What? You look nice."

"I look like a James Bond wannabe." Luke protested in disgust.

"And, James Bond always got the ladies." Rory pointed out.

"I'm changing." Luke said heading off to the bathroom.

Rory grabbed his arm. "You're wearing it." Rory said confidently.

JJJJJJJJ

About thirty minutes and at least ten fights later, Rory and Luke arrived at the chapel, Luke in his tux.

"Okay Luke, you know the plan. You can do it!" Rory said.

"Okay Mugzy." Luke said sarcastically.

Rory gave him a 'Shut up' look, and left. Luke went around the back of the chapel so he wouldn't be seen.

JJJJJJJJJ

Rory walked into Lorelai's changing room and let out a gasp. Lorelai was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. It wasn't a wedding dress, more of a white summer dress, but she still looked beautiful. Lorelai turned around to look at Rory.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Mom, I can't answer that. Only you can."

"I mean, honestly, I still love Luke, but I don't know if that's normal or not. I mean I've heard that people always love their first loves. Who am I kidding? I love him. But, I can't do that to Chris. I've got to marry him. If I don't, I'm going to be the lonely spinster lady for the rest of my life. And a life with Christopher is better than no life at all." Lorelai concluded running out of breath.

"Mom, if you still love Luke, then you should be with him." Rory said.

"I know, but that's shot to hell now. I mean, yeah, I love him, but it's not like he loves me back." Lorelai said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I do."

Lorelai turned around stunned at the voice she had just heard. It was Luke.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" Lorelai breathed. That's when she looked at Rory who was smiling broadly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rory said then made a hasty exit.

"Luke, you can't be here." Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Luke asked just above a whisper while moving closer to her.

Lorelai began to back up, but with in a couple of steps, her back was up against the wall and Luke was close enough to smell.

"Because I won't go through with it." Lorelai breathed, not taking her eyes off of Luke's.

"That's kind of the idea." Luke said with a small smile, then he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss full of more passion than they had both felt since the 'Dragonfly'.

JJJJJJJJJ

Rory walked downstairs and found Christopher talking to the minister.

"Ror, where's your mom? The ceremony should have started five minutes ago."

Rory decided to play dumb. "Um, I don't know where she is. I talked to her about ten minutes ago and she was getting ready to come down here. I hope nothing happened to her." Rory said in mock worry.

"You know what, I'm gonna go check on her." Christopher said.

"You can't do that. Its bad luck…On second thought, go ahead." Rory said with an evil smile on her face while she watched her father walk up the stairs.

A/N: Ooooh Cliffhanger…sort of! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I tried to make this chapter the longest!!! Hopefully, I'll have more reviews!!! And, I felt sorta like Luke was a little out of character, and I hope it didn't put a damper on the story for you guys. I just wanted to make it a little romantic!

Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **They know we don't own Gilmore Girls!!! Why do we have to keep doing these things!!! I say we revolt!

A/N: Hope you guys in enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!!!

JJJJJJJJJ

Christopher walked anxiously up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Lorelai, beautiful, in her wedding dress.

JJJJJJJJJ

Meanwhile, in Lorelai's dressing room, Lorelai was pressed up against the wall in a full-blown make out session with Luke. What was she thinking? How could she have possibly married Christopher when she could have this?

Lorelai let out a feverish moan into Luke's lips. Then all of a sudden Luke pulled back. Lorelai came back to reality, even though she really wanted to stay on cloud 9.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked disappointedly.

That's when Lorelai saw him, Christopher standing in the doorway in utter shock.

"What the hell is this?" Chris yelled.

"Christopher." Lorelai breathed in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. The man she truly wanted to be with, and the man she was supposed to be marrying, standing there in front of her.

"What is _he _doing here?" Chris asked bitterly.

Lorelai was beginning to get pissed as well. "_Luke_ is here to keep me from making the worst mistake of my life." Lorelai said coolly.

"Listen Lor-" Christopher began.

"You know what, the name is Lorelai, not Lor! And I'm sorry for hurting you like this, but I don't want to marry you. I don't love you."

"Then what the hell have the last couple of months been?" Chris yelled.

"Some of the worst three months of my life." Lorelai said shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"And you!" Chris yelled to Luke. "Why do you always have to come into my life and ruin everything? Just when things are getting good with me and Lorelai, you have to come in and screw everything up!"

"Are you serious?" Luke asked in shock. "Six years ago, Lorelai and I had a date to paint my diner. Guess who showed up and ruined it. For years before and after that, I had to watch you hurt Lorelai and Rory, and guess who was there to pick up the pieces? ME! Fortunately, I didn't mind doing that, because I love those girls, but I did mind seeing them hurt by the likes of you! And when Lorelai and I finally did get together, you didn't care that she was happy, you stormed in and you broke us. But, we were able to get passed that. Then Lorelai and I are engaged, and wouldn't you know it, you show up again. Except this time you're 'I just want to be your friend' Christopher. And guess what? You ruined our engagement, too. So don't give me that shit that _I_ constantly ruin your relationship with Lorelai, because I can guaran-damn-tee that you will lose that fight!" Luke yelled.

Now Christopher was pissed, he took two steps forward and punched Luke in the jaw.

"Consider that pay back for the punch you laid on me!" Chris yelled and stormed out of the dressing room.

He stomped down the stairs, fuming, and out the front door. He was halfway to his car when _BAM!!! _A bus full of Stars Hollowians ran smack dab into him! Let's just say that Christopher will no longer be a problem for Luke and Lorelai any more!

A/N: Hey guys!! I enjoyed writing that part! Probably only one or two more chapters!!! So please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gilmore Girls!!! If I did, then this story would be happening and not this other stuff!!

A/N: Hey GUYS!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY FUNNY!!!!

JJJJJJJJ

Miss Patty, Babette, Gypsy, Kirk, Taylor, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Zach, Caesar, Morey, Lulu, and Bootsy, piled out of the bus.

"I think this is the place." Miss Patty said while looking at the building, none of them caring that they had just hit Christopher with the bus.

The townies kept talking until they heard Lorelai scream, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" She was incredibly shocked.

"We're here for the wedding." Kirk said.

"How'd you guys find out about the wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Eastside Tili heard about it. And we didn't want to miss it, so we caught a plane to Las Vegas. We went to every hotel we could think of and asked if you had checked in. We finally got to Caesar's Palace-"

Babette was interrupted by Caesar. "Good choice in hotels, by the way."

Babette gave him a mean look and continued, "Anyway, we finally got the Caesar's Palace and they said that you had checked in and had taken a taxi to this wedding chapel." Babette said.

"Wow. That's a lot of information to take in in thirty seconds." Lorelai said rubbing her head.

"So have you guys gotten married, yet?" Sookie asked giddily.

"What!" Luke, Lorelai, and Rory asked in shock.

"Have you two gotten married? You were getting married, right?" Sookie asked getting worried.

"No, Sookie, I was going to marry Christopher." Lorelai said looking down.

"No…" Everyone breathed. And Miss Patty smacked Eastside Tili upside the head.

"Well, you're not now." Taylor said looking guilty.

"What'd you do?" Rory asked.

"Well, it'll be kind of hard to marry him, now that he's under a bus." Taylor said.

Everyone bent down to look under the bus.

"Yuck." Everyone grimaced.

"Well, thank god he's gone!" Lorelai said, and everyone began to cheer.

"Back on subject, are you and Luke even back together? Are you engaged?" Lulu asked.

"Well, I don't know." Lorelai said. She looked over at Luke to see what he was thinking, but realized he was down on one knee. She gasped.

"Lorelai, I love you and Rory more than anything in this world. These last couple of months have been awful for me. I may not know everything, but one thing I do know is that I can't live without you in my life. I don't want to go through that pain again. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke asked.

Lorelai stood there in shock, but she managed to choke out a yes. Luke stood up and wrapped her in a wonderful kiss which everyone preceded to 'awe' at.

Luke and Lorelai broke apart.

"When are you guys getting hitched?" Babette asked.

"Well, we are at a chapel, and I'm in a dress, you're in a tux, Rory's here, the town's here. Do you want to get married now?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, I know this isn't what you want. You want your dream wedding, and I want that to. You want your father to walk you down the isle, and your perfect dress, and I want you to be happy. I want to have our wedding in Stars Hollow, because it's our home, and that's what you are to me."

Lorelai was tearing up right now. "That's what I want to."

Rory ran up and gave Lorelai and Luke a hug. She turned to Luke and whispered in his ear. "We did it!"

A/N: That's probably going to be the end. Tell me if you want another chapter!!! It doesn't matter, I can do either!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
